Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cascade switch device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a cascade switch device having a voltage protection.
Description of Related Art
Power transistor switching devices are widely utilized in various power adjustments. The performance of the power transistor switching devices directly affect the conversion efficiency of the power adjustments, and the reliability of the power transistor switching devices directly affect the operational stability of the power adjustments.
For example, normally on elements and normally off elements areh used in high voltage applications. However, when the normally on elements and the normally off elements are mismatched, a voltage at an internal node of the system may be too high, resulting in the normally on elements and/or normally off elements damaged.
Therefore, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists in this industry to protect the normally on elements and normally off elements in the high voltage applications.